cermin
by dityanicchi
Summary: Oke, sepakat saja bahwa ini 'kandang' Shizuo. Pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa Shizuo repot-repot menendang Izaya sampai pingsan hanya untuk menolongnya kembali? [Boys Love]
1. prolog

**Durarara! © Narita Ryohgo**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk kepuasan pribadi semata ._.v**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"_Kau tahu, Izaya, perlakuan orang lain pada dirimu itu seperti cerminan dirimu yang memperlakukan mereka."_

Padahal Izaya malas sekali mendengar pidato Shinra tadi pagi.

Tapi kenapa kata-kata itu malah berdengung layaknya lalat bodoh yang dengan bodohnya bisa mengganggu dia.

Izaya menendang kaleng soda yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya. Pikir sang informan, kata-kata Shinra ada benarnya juga. Buktinya Izaya tidak pernah mengganggu Shinra dan balasan yang ia dapat adalah pengobatan gratis terhadap luka-lukanya. Seperti luka lebam di perut akibat hantaman _vending_ _machine_ ini—

—omong-omong, penyebab lebam _awesome_ itu tengah berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Perlukah Izaya juga menendang Shizuo?

"Halo, Shizu-_chan_," menyeringai, "aku heran kenapa kita terus-terusan bertemu. Apa ini yang namanya takdir?"

Shizuo memandangnya dengan dagu terangkat, rokok di mulut ia ludahkan kemudian injak, membuat Izaya menyeringai senang.

"Iiiizaaaayaaaaa!"

Dan adegan _action_ itu terulang. Lagi-lagi. Dengan tokoh yang sama. Ikebukuro sudah bosan melihatnya.

Rambu belok kanan menancap di tong sampah terdekat, "Mati kau, Izaya!"

Izaya tertawa-tawa. Pisau lipat ia lempar secepat hantu mengenai balok-balok kayu yang Shizuo terbangkan.

"Masih terlalu cepat seratus tahun, Shizu-_chaaaan_!"

Izaya menelusup pada gang-gang sempit dimana Shizuo sulit melempar sesuatu untuknya. Dengan lihai tubuh rampingnya meliuk diantara tikungan gang hingga kemudian Izaya merasakan sakit pada lebamnya.

"Aw."

Ia meringis, ambruk sembari memegangi lukanya, "Sialan."

Sang informan mencoba berdiri, namun ambruk kembali karena sakit pada perutnya kini menjalar ke kaki. Efek bertarung dengan Shizuo memang luar biasa dan Izaya tidak memungkirinya.

"Shinra tidak berguna." Umpatnya, berencana mengerjai Shinra besok pagi.

Lalu terdengar gema, langkah berat mendekat pada Izaya yang kini duduk bersandar pada tembok sempit gang. Napas marah Shizuo sampai ke telinga Izaya, membuatnya berdecih lalu menyeringai.

"Aku mencium baumu, I-za-ya-_kuuun_."

Habis sudah. Kali ini Shizuo pasti membunuhnya.

"Ah, Shizu-_chan_. Kita bertemu lagi."

Pria pirang terbalut pakaian _bartender_ berdiri di sana, memasang pose ingin berkelahi sampai busuk. Izaya bisa melihat kilat kemarahan menyambar-nyambar di balik kaca mata hitam Shizuo.

"Wah, Kutu, kau nampak berbeda."

Izaya tertawa, "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Shizu-_chan_?"

Shizuo meremas tangannya, berpikir apakah ia harus melempar sesuatu atau langsung menghajar Izaya yang nampak tidak berdaya. Tapi si Kutu punya banyak akal licik, jadi dia harus berbuat dengan ekstra hati-hati. Shizuo sudah muak terperangkap berkali-kali.

"Mati kau, Izaya."

Izaya memberi seringai busuknya. "Dalam mimpimu."

Tiada sedetik, tiga mata pisau melesat ke arah Shizuo bersamaan dengan pelemparnya berlari pergi. Shizuo dengan enteng menghindari serangan mematikan Izaya, terlalu terbiasa. Kemudian ia mengejar sang informan, mendapati pemuda serba hitam itu terjatuh di jalanan tergenang air.

Dahi Shizuo berkerut, kalau tidak salah dia mendengar Izaya barusan mengaduh. Kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Izaya? Bermain-main lagi?"

Shizuo dengan mudah menjangkau Izaya, mencengkeram kuat lengan pemuda serba hitam itu yang entah kenapa terasa amat kurus dalam jemarinya.

"Shizu-_chan_," Izaya terdengar kesakitan, _kalau_ _Shizuo tidak salah dengar_. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja."

Shizuo membuang ludah. "Akan kulakukan, Kutu."

Dan ketika Shizuo menendang perutnya, dunia berhenti.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

apa iniii ;;;;;; shizaya pertama saya, mohon kritiknya! /bow/


	2. Chapter 1

**i. izaya**

* * *

Gelap.

Gelap.

Sakit. Kepalanya sakit. Ada bau aneh—seperti campuran rokok dan parfum pinus dan bau apek khas kamar tidur. Izaya meringis, pelan-pelan membuka mata.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit putih susu. Ia mengedarkan pandang, menemukan isi ruangan yang ditempatinya kini sangatlah minim akan benda tapi cukup berantakan. Informan itu dengan cepat mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi.

_Shizuo. Kejar-kejaran. Jatuh. Ditendang. Gelap. _

_Ah_—

—jadi dia belum mati, ya. Mana ada neraka se-_familiar_ ini.

"Ugh..."

Izaya refleks memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, dan merasakan sebuah perban melingkar disana. Ia menyingkap kaosnya, di bagian perutnya juga ada perban. Ia mencoba untuk duduk, namun gagal dan malah ambruk kembali. Izaya mengumpat sembari meringis sakit.

Sang informan mencoba menganalisa keadaan—yang malah membuatnya mendengus geli atas pemikirannya sendiri. Tapi, coba lihat—ini kamar Shizuo, apartemen Shizuo. Walau terdengar mustahil tapi Izaya yakin seribu persen ini benar-benar kamar Shizuo karena—hei, dia itu informan! Dia tahu segalanya.

_(Yah, kalau tidak mau dibilang—ia pernah penasaran akan penampakan kamar Shizuo dan sempat masuk kesini dengan ilegal, sih.)_

Oke, sepakat saja bahwa ini 'kandang' Shizuo. Pertanyaannya adalah, untuk apa Shizuo repot-repot menendang Izaya sampai pingsan hanya untuk menolongnya kembali?

Oh, iya. Shizuo itu 'kan protozoa. Monster. Bukan manusia. Satu-satunya makhluk Ikebukuro yang tidak dapat ia prediksi dengan sempurna. Izaya benci mengakuinya, tapi ia penasaran. Sangat. Amat. Penasaran. Dia ingin tahu untuk apa Shizu-_chan_ melakukan ini, _Izaya ingin tahu kenapa._

Ada suara langkah kaki.

Perlahan mendekati pintu. Izaya menanti dalam detak jantung yang lamban. Sejurus kemudian pintu terbuka, memunculkan sesosok cowok pirang dengan pakaian _bartender_. Izaya tersenyum miring, tatapan tajam Shizuo seolah-olah menembus kacamatanya.

"Halo, Shizu-_chan_, kita bertemu lagi."

Shizuo diam.

Izaya melirik segelas air putih yang dibawa Shizuo lalu tertawa mengejek, "Aku tidak pesan air _putih_, Shizu-_chan_, tapi air _merah_. _Bartender_ macam apa kau ini."

Masih diam.

Ekspresi Izaya berubah keras. Ia benci saat-saat dimana ia tidak bisa memprediksi apapun karena baginya itu merupakan suatu kelemahan. Dan Izaya tidak suka mempertontonkan kelemahannya, terlebih dihadapan Shizuo.

Maka dengan sangat hati-hati, sang informan meraba bagian dalam jaket hitamnya, mencari-cari pisau lipat. Namun nihil, pisau lipatnya hilang.

"Mencari ini?"

Shizuo memperlihatkan dua pisau lipat dengan wajah datar.

Izaya mengepalkan tangan, kesal bukan kepalang. Monster Ikebukuro ini berhasil membuatnya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terdesak. Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga tidak membantu—ia bahkan tidak bisa duduk, yang benar saja.

Tapi tiba-tiba, entah darimana, entah bagaimana, kata-kata Shinra kembali berdengung di kepalanya. Berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

"_... perlakuan orang lain pada dirimu itu seperti cerminan dirimu yang memperlakukan mereka."_

Izaya menyeringai.

"Shizu-_chan_, kau benar-benar ingin memberiku air atau tidak? Jujur saja, aku haus."

Barulah tatapan Shizuo melunak. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekati Izaya, menyodorkan segelas air dan berucap pelan, "Bagaimana lukamu?"

Izaya meneguk habis air itu, lalu menatap Shizuo sangsi, "Eh? Kenapa bertanya padaku, Shizu-_chan_? Bukankah si pembuat luka harusnya lebih tahu?"

"Jangan bermain-main, Kutu, aku sedang malas meladenimu."

"Hoo, begitu. Tapi saat ini kau sedang meladeniku loh, Shizu-_chan_."

"_Urusai_. Cepatlah sembuh dan lekas tinggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak tahan dengan baumu yang semakin menjadi-jadi."

Izaya tertawa lebar. "Shizu-_chan_ kau aneh sekali! Kalau kau tidak ingin aku disini, lalu kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini, huh? Ahaha—astaga perutku sakit—pffft."

Pelipis Shizuo berkedut kesal, "Iiiizaaayaaa!" tangannya menyambar gelas kosong dari tangan Izaya dan hendak melemparnya pada sang informan—tapi berhenti di udara.

Izaya memandangnya lekat. "Kenapa berhenti?"

Shizuo menarik napas, meredakan emosinya. "Shinra akan datang sebentar lagi." bekas _bartender_ itu kemudian berbalik menuju pintu, hendak membukanya sebelum—

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?"

—Izaya menanyakan pertanyaan yang paling ia hindari.

Lama bergeming, Izaya mulai tak sabar. "Shizu-_chan_?"

Lalu bel berbunyi, menyelamatkan hidup Shizuo, "Itu pasti Shinra." katanya sambil menutup pintu dengan terburu-buru. Ah, ingatkan dia untuk berterimakasih pada dokter mesum itu nanti.

Izaya merengut, melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Aneh. Aneh. Dia tidak mendapat gambaran apapun tentang alasan Shizuo membiarkannya hidup. Bukankah selama ini protozoa itu selalu berkoar-koar ingin membunuhnya? Bukankah selama ini Shizuo teramat membencinya?

Lalu kenapa—

"Ukh." kepala Izaya berdenyut lagi.

Baiklah. Dia bisa mencari jawabannya nanti. Lagipula, Izaya ingin melakukan suatu eksperimen terlebih dahulu berdasarkan petuah seorang dokter mesum bernama Shinra.

"Kita lihat, Shizu-_chan_, apakah kata-kata Shinra berpengaruh padamu atau tidak."

Izaya berusaha meredam tawa iblisnya.

"_Jika aku berpura-pura tidak membencimu lagi, apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang sama?" _

Sepertinya Shizuo harus rela berurusan lebih sering dengan Izaya setelah ini.

.

**TBC**

.

... maaf kalo pendek ehehe ._.v

terimakasih review-nya Kazue Ichimaru , hyuku , gurafuu , CorvusOnyx \^0^/


End file.
